scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch Follower Rewards!
Hello! I’m @GDSuperwicky1 From Scratch! And I present to you...... Scratch Follower Rewards! You can invite people to the studio to follow and once your done you can ask to claim something in the comments! Questions? Just message me! You can share the link to your friends and get some awesome REWARDS!!! Just get some followers! Link: https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/25655609/ REWARDS: ROBUX: 3 Followers = 2 Robux 5 Followers = 3 Robux 8 Followers = 5 Robux Apps: 2 Followers = Browser 4 Followers = Messaging (Must be 18 and up) 4 Followers = Case Simulator (Must be 12 and up) 2 Followers = Quiz Game 2 Followers = Website App (Clean website) 3 Followers = Media Player 2 Followers = Drawing 1 Follower = Magic 8 Ball 2 Followers = Fishing 3 Followers = Slot Machine 2 Followers = Word Search 2 Followers = 2048 3 Followers = Photo Editor 1 Follower = PDF Tab 1 Follower = YouTube Page (Clean Page) 1 Follower = Blog 1 Follower = RSS Feed 1 Follower = Guide Studio: 1 Follower = Add a Project 9 Followers = Curator 16 Followers = Manager Advertising: 1 Follower = Advertising on 2 Studios 3 Followers = Advertising on 3 Active Studios 10 Followers = Advertising on Discussion Forums Minecraft: 4 Followers = Your Own MC Server (Max: 150 Players) 4 Followers = Your Own Minecraft Mod Studio Boosting: 5 Followers = 1 Studio Boost 10 Followers = 3 Studio Boosts 16 Followers = 5 Studio Boosts Promotions, Redeem Codes: 3 Followers = Walmart 3 Followers = Amazon 3 Followers = Target 3 Followers = Old Navy 3 Followers = Lowe’s 3 Followers = The Home Depot 3 Followers = Ulta Beauty 3 Followers = Walgreens 3 Followers = Kohl’s 3 Followers = JCPenney 2 Followers = UBER 3 Followers = FedEx Office 3 Followers = Best Buy 3 Followers = Google Play 3 Followers = Apple Store 3 Followers = eBay 2 Followers = Fisher Price 2 Followers = IKEA 2 Followers = KFC 2 Followers = McDonalds 2 Followers = Perkins 2 Followers = Chipotle 2 Followers = Buffalo Wild Wings 2 Followers = SubWay 2 Followers = Applebee’s 2 Followers = Macy’s 2 Followers = lyft 2 Followers = JOANN 3 Followers = Fandango 2 Followers = RedBox 2 Followers = Vudu 2 Followers = ABC Shop 2 Followers = PetSmart 2 Followers = PetCo 2 Followers = Great Clips 2 Followers = Microsoft 2 Followers = HP 2 Followers = Dell 2 Followers = Audible 2 Followers = Barnes & Noble 2 Followers = CVS 2 Followers = Office Depot 2 Followers = MLB Shop 2 Followers = ACE 2 Followers = Papa Murphy’s 2 Followers = Papa Johns 2 Followers = Dublin Donuts 2 Followers = Burger King 2 Followers = Little Caesars 2 Followers = Dominos 2 Followers = Sams Club 2 Followers = Wish 2 Followers = Pizza Hut 2 Followers = Sprint 2 Followers = Hulu 2 Followers = Arby’s 2 Followers = AT&T 2 Followers = Fitbit 2 Followers = Nike 2 Followers = Roku 2 Followers = SwagBucks 2 Followers = Taco Bell 2 Followers = VMWare 2 Followers = Yankee Candle 2 Followers = NordVPN 2 Followers = ROBLOX 2 Followers = PointsPrizes ETC: 5 Followers = UltraBot Premium 7 Followers = Get your own merch to sell